


Day 19 - Cookies

by J_Zilla94



Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [19]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Characters from Jason Clearwater Uley, December writing prompt, Fanfiction, Spoiler Character - Freeform, Tumblr, itjammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Zilla94/pseuds/J_Zilla94
Summary: December prompt by itjammy from Tumblr, starring the main cast of my FanFiction storyJason Clearwater Uley.
Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036494
Kudos: 1





	Day 19 - Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Twilight Saga.

Leah didn't feel like baking cookies from scratch. Instead, she's at the store with Jason picking out cookies to bake. Seth invited himself to come along. "How about these, Jay?" her brother asked, showing his nephew a box of reindeer cookies. Jason gurgled his acceptance. "Fair enough," Seth says, throwing _three_ boxes of reindeer cookies into the basket.

"Really?"

"Your son has spoken, Lee. He demands cookies. Three boxes, to be exact."

Leah sighed and shook her head. She should have come by herself. Now, she has to take care of _two_ toddlers.

She wouldn't trade them for anything, honestly.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19 done. I have Day 20 written so I'll post that tomorrow.
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
